vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP-173
|-|1= |-|2= Summary Moved to Site-19 1993. Origin is as of yet unknown. It is constructed from concrete and rebar with traces of Krylon brand spray paint. SCP-173 is animate and extremely hostile. The object cannot move while within a direct line of sight. Line of sight must not be broken at any time with SCP-173. Personnel assigned to enter container are instructed to alert one another before blinking. Object is reported to attack by snapping the neck at the base of the skull, or by strangulation. In the event of an attack, personnel are to observe Class 4 hazardous object containment procedures. Personnel report sounds of scraping stone originating from within the container when no one is present inside. This is considered normal, and any change in this behavior should be reported to the acting HMCL supervisor on duty. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 9-A, likely higher | 1-B Name: SCP-173, "The Sculpture" | The Koitern Origin: '''SCP Foundation '''Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Euclid Class Anomalous Object | Genocidal Dictator Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Organic Manipulation (Generates blood and feces around it) | All previous, Duplication, Any technology that observes or records SCP-173 degrades into SCP-173's excrement, and SCP-173 is capable of altering the chemical compound of its excrement so it becomes a highly volatile, acid-like substance, Telekinesis (Can attack without making physical contact), Enhanced Senses (Can see well in the dark as well as see invisible beings), Resistance to Corrosion Inducement (It took SCP-106 four months of phasing through it to just degrade its concrete) and Mind Reading (Unaffected by the effects of SCP-978) | Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Power Nullification (Its gaze is capable of nullifying the Flood's effects on The Koitern. Cannot be harmed when an entity views it) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can kill physically peaked humans in the blink of an eye and burst through bulletproof windows, Able to destroy bulkheads with repeated strikes. Can destroy steel doors, which should yield this much energy) | At least Small Building level, likely higher (Harmed SCP-682. Simultaneously destroyed 4 facilities when in large groups. Snapped SCP-096's and SCP-106's neck and spine. It was stated that it had repeatedly done this to 096 for 5 hours, and repeatedly did it to 106 for months) | Hyperverse level (Singlehandedly waged genocide on 1/3 of the Leviathans) Speed: High Hypersonic (Capable of crossing a continent in minutes. Can kill someone who is 10 cm away in 0.00001 of a second) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class (Has the capability of ramming through physically peaked humans and bullet proof windows with ease. Sent cars and trees flying just by passing near them) | At least Small Building Class, likely higher | Hyperversal Durability: Wall level (Can withstand its own tackles) | Likely Small Building level, likely higher | Hyperverse level Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Likely Above Average (173 is intelligent enough to use its excrement to sabotage automated cleaning systems for its containment cell as well as take down two sets of remote drones. In 'Revised Entry', it is capable of breaching containment by cooperating with other copies of itself. Can launch ambushes on its enemies. Described by Dr. Bright as being cunning) Weaknesses: Cannot move while within a direct line of sight Key: Original Canon | Extended Canon | The Koitern Others Notable Victories: Hevel-Ab-Leshal (SCP Foundation) Hevel's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized, Hevel-Ab-Leshal was used, and the Flood was restricted) Charger (Left 4 Dead) Charger's Profile (Note: 9-B versions were used) Notable Losses: Tank (Left 4 Dead) Tank's Profile (Note: 9-B versions were used, speed was equalized) Ao Oni (Ao Oni) Ao Oni's Profile (Note: 9-B versions were used, speed was equalized) Sans (Undertale) Sans' Profile (Extended Canon 173 was used, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Horror Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Monsters Category:Matter Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Acid Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Murderers Category:Tyrants Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 1